Oven appliances generally include a cabinet that defines a chamber for receipt of food items for cooking. The oven appliance's cabinet also defines an opening that permits access to the chamber. A door or doors mounted at the opening of the cabinet can selectively limit access to the chamber of the cabinet. For example, an oven appliance can include a pair of doors rotatably mounted at the opening of the cabinet. Such oven appliances are generally referred to as French door oven appliances. The pair of doors can be connected with a linkage assembly that rotates the pair of doors open and closed simultaneously.
The doors of French door oven appliances can engage one another when the doors are in a closed position. Generally, the doors of French door oven appliances engage one another in either a butt joint interface or a lap joint interface. For example, sidewalls of the doors can face one another when the doors are in a closed position such that the doors meet in the butt joint interface. Conversely, the sidewalls of the doors can include complementary projections that engage one another such that the doors meet in the lap joint interface.
However, the butt joint and lap joint interfaces described above have certain limitations. For example, heat within the oven appliance's chamber can easily flow through a gap between the pair of doors when the doors have a butt joint interface. On the other hand, the pair of doors may seal poorly against the oven appliances cabinet when the doors have a lap joint interface.
Accordingly, an oven appliance having an improved interface between a pair of doors when the doors are in a closed position would be useful. In particular, an oven appliance having an interface between a pair of doors that limits heat loss through a gap between the doors and/or that assists the doors in sealing against a cabinet of the oven appliance when the doors are in a closed position would be useful